Meeting Mister Evil
by lettermen.99
Summary: Max and Steel get into a fight and Steel ends up leaving Max by himself. While Max is walking back he is attacked and abducted. But by who? Read and find out! Beginning's a rated T for friend trashing and cursing. Later chapters will be rated M. PLEASE Read x Review! Complete MaxXDread
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Max Steel in any way, shape, or form. If I did kids wouldn't be able to watch it.

Please RXR, this is my first so be nice.

* * *

Max lay on the metal table, to pumped with pills to realize his life is in the hands of Dread. The underground laboratory lay a few miles under the city and a few feet under the sewers and subways. Steel was long gone, shut down, bye-bye. Without Max's T.U.R.B.O energy he couldn't make it, leaving Max all alone drugged.

But let's start at the beginning.

"Steel that as amazing! Did you see how I totally wiped that Elemetor's ass!" It was a long day for Steel, or should I say another. Max and Steel have kicked Elementor ass all week and Max would talk about how good MAX was, what MAX did. But without Steel, MAX wouldn't be able to do these things. MAX would blow up. But even so, no credit goes to STEEL. None, and Steel is beginning to feel like he should teach him a lesson.

"Steel? You ok bud?" Max began waving his hand in front of the mechanical face. "Hello? Anybody home? Steel?"

"Keep you soft human hand out of my face, human!" Steel spat wickedly.

"Oh, sorry Steel." Max looked hurt. Steel didn't like being cruel to him, but he needed to learn they were a team and Steel wasn't just a tool but a living being.

"How about we get something to eat, I'm starving." Max suggested to his friend. Steel was still giving him the treatment so he had to deny.

"Max, that is all you do, eat. Do you even stop being hungry for a minute?" Steel said regretfully. "I am ultra linked to a human trashcan, great!"

"So is that a no?" Max shrugged, looking for a straight answer.

"Not only a trashcan but a trashcan with the IQ of a calculator." he began getting angry at the other's stupidity.

"Whoa, Steel what's wrong with you?" Max began thinking, "Maybe a loose wire."

Poking Steel wasn't the best idea and only set him of more, "I have already said not to touch me, HUMAN" he began flying back to N-Tek, leaving a confused Max behind.

"Steel, Where's Max?" Roberto Martinez, aka 'Berto', asked, "I need him to check out this new-"

"Berto, stop talking for a second." Berto nodded his head astonished that Steel could talk like that. Steel told Berto about how selfish Max has been and the fight and finally how he left him alone to walk.

"I see, so you are on a type of strike?" the genius paced, "What if he gets attacked while you're not there? Then he'll have a hard time fending for himself."

The technical life form became irritated, if robot aliens can even get irritated, "That's the point Berto! Max will then see that he can't handle these things on his own."

But what if he is killed Steel? Then you would..." Berto stopped having achieved nothing but make him madder.

Steel looked like he was about to burst. If he wasn't mad a few minutes ago he definitely was now. "So you approve of his arrogance? Why am I in the wrong? He is the selfish bastard, It's his fault." Steel stormed off someplace else.

Berto had a right to be worried for Max was silently being stalked. A mechanical cat-like alien was prowling around him. But he kept waking asking himself why Steel was so mad. _What could have happened? We successfully defeated another Elementor should have gone out for some celebratory take out. What flipped his lid._ Being caught up in his thoughts wasn't the best thing to do at that time.

The mechanical cat jumped off the roof to Max's left. It tackled him out of his thoughts. It prowled around him, making him uneasy. Not to mention the thought of Steel not being there to aid terrified him even more. The mechanical cat flashed its mechanical teeth, then jumped right on top of Max. It's weight pinned him where he lay. He struggled under its weight. The animal got tired of playing and picked him up in its jaws, throwing him into a wall. Max struggled to get up.

"Steel... where are you." That's all he got out before it's jaw locked around him again, throwing him into another wall. A few more wall throws knocked him out cold. Now Max just lay there while the mechanical cat could do as it likes.

The cat lies on its front paws and whispers, "Look at what I caught. Master will be most pleased!"

* * *

Alright so this has just been officially revised by me. I corrected spelling errors and as many grammar problems as possible. I would like you to RXR. This gives me inspiration to continue writing and fix some of it. If you want something to happen then be my guest and tell me. Don't be shy, I love getting Reviews and pm's. Remember this is my first fic so please be nice! Thank you.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of Max Steel.

RXR please! Be my inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 2

Dread stood still with his hands behind his back, he waited for his new pet to get back from its mission. This mission was one every cat had to do, hunt. Even though he knew this, he was impatient and wanted to start on his next plan to terrorize the young Max McGrath's life.

Dread finally burst from frustration and anticipation. "Where is that blasted beast? He was only supposed to be gone a "_little while_" but he has been gone for hours." He flopped down on his metal bunk-like bed nearly destroying it. He was just about to go out and look for the beast when it came back.

Dread jumped up from where he lay. " Kindler! Where have you-" Stopping when he saw the unconscious boy fall from Kindler's mouth.

"Master, I have a present. Please don't be mad." The mechanical alien cat got on her front paws pouting.

Dread is astonished. He didn't need any of his old plans now. So as he looked at the unconscious boy a new plan came to mind. Smirking he finally replied, "Kindler... You are truly a pet worth keeping. Good girl." Dread walked over to his lunch, a box of chicken, and threw them to Kindler. _Yes very good, indeed!_ He thought.

Steel had been looking for Max all night. _OK, so leaving him alone probably wasn't the best choice, but he just..._ He kept looking all the places Max might be, but so far this search ended fruitless. I wasn't until he stumbled down a street when he noticed lights blinking. As he drew closer to the lights he noticed police line and a crowd of bystanders. He got closer but not close enough for them to notice him. Seeing the crumbling buildings and the indents in the side of two which look like a figure of a boy, only assured his guess, Max was kidnapped.

Steel was about to leave and tell everyone when he is grabbed. A dirty man with a stubble beard, held him tightly. His guess was he was a hobo.

"Listen, please listen!" the hobo cried.

"OK, just could you let go?" Steel struggled against the hands, "I don't bite and I wont run." Even though he knew that he is caught by some one he did not worry. The hands soon let go after a few seconds. "Now tell me, what happened here?"

"No one believes me, no...one..hic.." The bum let out a crazy flash and Steel was beginning to worry. "A cat...Huge and metal...fighting a boy...hurt boy...then t-t-took 'im."

Steel didn't even have to ask he knew it was Max. But if he was taken then were? He had to find him soon, he was at half charge. Pulling him from his thoughts was two big hands," You don't believe me either?"

"No, actually I do believe you... so... l-l-let g-go." He chucked out.

"Oh...Sorry" The bum replied as he let go.

Steel couldn't wait any longer and he began to fly off. "Wait!" the bum called, "Where are you going?"

He turned around, "To get my friend and partner back!" then flew off.

* * *

Alright so this has just been officially revised by me. I corrected spelling errors and as many grammar problems as possible. I would like you to RXR. This gives me inspiration to continue writing and fix some of it. If you want something to happen then be my guest and tell me. Don't be shy, I love getting Reviews and pm's. Remember this is my first fic so please be nice! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: STILL I own NOTHING!

* * *

Dread was absolutely amazed with his new prize. He had cuffed young McGrath to a metal table. Now he just wondered what he should do with him. _I have finally gotten my hands on him. After all this time of trying to capture him, I had and still have no idea what to do next._

He looked at Max dreamily. He had never really noticed the childs long eyelashes or the smooth, light pink lips... they were **very** kis... Dread shook his head emptying the though out, _That's bad, very bad. He is my enemy and under 18, not to mention a boy. _Dread stood needed a break from this beautiful boy's touchable body. He wanted to fuck Max so bad so, he escorted himself out of the room to avoid thrusting into his enemy and began down the hall.

After a minute of walking he reached a door to some stairs. He began walking up, then half way stopped. "Kindler!" Dread called and the cat showed up, "I have a job for you."

"Yes master anything!" Kindler was ecstatic. She is being called upon by master.

"Stay here and let no one in or out! Got it?" he warned.

"Yes master, I will do it." She replied cheerfully.

"Good I need to get out of here and get stuff for when he awakes." Dread walked out of the top door and into a forest area. He didn't have to walk long before he hit civilization.

Steel had searched for hours. He really needed to be recharged soon or he might not make it. Passing a store with a huge orange sign, that said, Wal-Mart, He saw Dread go in. _Better make sure he isn't doing anything illegal and see if Dread might have taken Max. _Steel followed him in. Hiding behind every cart without being seen was harder than he originally thought. He was almost seen by Dread a few times by quickly hid behind the shelf instead.

Steel peeked out from his hiding place behind a cart, he noticed Dread had put a bottle of lotion in his cart. Dread then went a few isles down and grabbed a bottle of hard whiskey. He smiled at the bottle as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world. He walk to the cash register and **bought** them. Steel was at a lost for words and thoughts. He just stayed there for a few minutes staring at the place Dread stood. _He payed for those? He's evil! Wouldn't he just rob this place and kill everyone in it?_ This one-act almost fried his highly intelligent brain. When he returned to his senses he realized he lost track of Dread.

Dread knew he was being stalked by that annoying ultralink. So he did something he normally wouldn't think of doing, he PAYED! Knowing he didn't want to be delayed he purposely payed for then products and walked out. He kept walking till he came to the pharmacy. He was low on sedatives and had also heard about this other drug that makes you sexually frustrated and willing to have sex with anyone. Now that Steel wasn't following him he went inside and threatened the pharmacists and obtained his desired objects. Hurrying back to his base, Dread hoped Max was awake. This would make everything more fun.

Max rolled over or at least tried. He couldn't understand why he couldn't move. That was until he opened his eyes. Then Max noticed that He was strapped onto a metal table. Both his legs and arms were secure. He struggled against the bonds, knowing it was futile yet his pride made him try. He kept struggling against the bonds, until he felt a rush. Almost like a bullet ran through his body. Then it happened again and again. He had felt this before, He knew his T.U.R.B.O energy was almost at its max. It began coming out his eyes and he couldn't take it. _It hurts...Burn...s...Hel..p...m..me...!_ Max kept screaming in his head. He was now unable to even speak. He was in pain. It felt as if he was being torn apart little by little. Tears swelled up in his eyes.

Max then felt himself begin to feel more relieved and the pain, the burning ceased all together. He just wanted to lay there, _ Am I dead? Are my guts all over the walls now. That'll be one hell of a cleaning job._ Max chuckled to himself. He felt sudden prick in his arm and opened his eyes. He was alive and still in that room. Still tied down, but now the room wasn't empty, there was Dread!

* * *

Alright so this is my newest chapter. I am actually happy with how this is going. Please RXR. This gives me inspiration to continue writing and fix some of it. If you want something to happen then be my guest and tell me. Don't be shy, I love getting Reviews and pm's. Remember this is my first fic so please be nice! Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright this is officially the fourth chapter. Remember if you see a spelling error then tell me and I will correct it right away. If you have any ideas for what you want to happen, tell me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Max Steel, I wish, but I don't. If I did, Kids wouldn't be able to watch it.

* * *

Chapter 4

There was Dread standing in the doorway, watching Max lustful. He moved forward, stopping only a couple of inches from the table.

"Max, Max, Max, Look what you got yourself into. You look so helpless." He chuckled, sending chills down Max's spine.

"Dread. I thought you were dead." He said blankly. But even though he looked calm he as afraid and uncertain inside. Like child who is lost inside a mall, alone without their parents.

Dread began chuckling again, "Young Max, You are so adorable when you pretend. But aren't you wondering what's going to happen? Why you are here and not dead?"

Max already knew that Dread was going to use him as a life support. To completely drain him only to let him recharge and drain him again. He didn't want that. He wanted to see Steel, find out why he was mad, to make up with him and be comforted by him. He wanted his mother to hold him and tell him he was alright then go out and get pizza. But no, he's stuck in this metal room on a metal chair/bed, just waiting to be used and reused. He knew Steel would shut down without Max's T.U.R.B.O energy. Wait...

"How, Long..Was I...Out?" He managed to choke out his starched throat. Dread appeared to already know what Max was thinking about and answered everything. "Maxie, you were out for about a day now...and I am going to use you, but not, only, in the way you think. Now should I begin?" His voice sounded with no trace of sadness, but instead sounded lustful and sexy.

"Begin, you just drained me already, you wouldn't get any from me now." Max became confused, _what was about to begin_, but thoughts kept going to Steel. _Is he dead? I don't want that! Steel!_ He screamed in his head for Steel to come and be alive, to be okay. But, was pulled out of his thoughts when Dread picked up a syringe and a bottle of something.

"See this Max? This is what good boys who listen get, they get to feel good. So unless you want to hurt, I suggest you be good and not struggle. " He unchained max's legs and arms, allowing him freedom to move. The realization finally hit him, Max was going to be fucked. Forgetting what Dread just said he started running. He ran over to the door only to find it had already been locked.

"Stay away!" He screamed as he watched Dread step forward.

"Oh, Maxie you should have listened, now I'm afraid...I'm afraid this will have to be done the hard way." His voice was very low, sending more fear into Max. He stepped closer and closer until he was very close to Max. He pulled him to his feet, only to drag him to the table again. Dread flopped Max face down on the table and stripped him. The child was no match against the beast and failed every attempt at escaping his grasp.

"Ready or not, here I come." was all that was said before Dread's hard cock rammed itself into Max's warm ass. The first feeling was a burning sensation, then as his dick was shoved deeper, Max screamed, finally registering the pain. It hurt worse than anything else, nothing else compared. The boy couldn't talk, just scream as he was violently entered over and over. Dread was relentless, never giving the child time to adjust to his gigantic size, just pounding in, out, in ,and back out. Max had become immune to the pain after what felt like an hour of torture. A few seconds later he felt something rush into his body deeper, causing him to moan, but Dread rode out the orgasm, moaning like an animal in heat. It was uncomfortable, but then Dread pulled dick out of him.

"That was fun, Well then I'll leave for now but next time, let's both enjoy it." With that Dread exited the room, locking the broken teen in. Max slumped to the ground unable to move, unable to do a thing as he felt the wetness slide out of his ass. Max knew he was bleeding, knew the monster's cum wasn't alone while it lay snuggly in his ass, and with this thought Max let himself be consumed by the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Okay, So you know the procedure Read and Review, I love hearing from you. It give me inspiration to write fast and get updated as soon as possible. So please do review.


	5. Chapter 5- WARNING

**WARNING:**

I am currently in writers block so if anyone, who wants me to continue, has an idea that should happen, please notify me immediately. I seriously need some ideas, I'm fresh out. If none are presented I may just end it.


	6. Chapter 6-actually Chapter 5

I'm so~ happy I got this updated. Killjoy had been nagging me to update and so here it is, Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I, as always, own nothing. Well Lizabeth is my OC so I own her but nothing else.**

* * *

Max had woken up a few hours later to the opening of the door. As he was unable to open his eyes because they had been crusted over from crying, he lay helpless and temporarily blind. The thought of Dread coming back to torture his body and soul again sent him into spasms. Max jumped hen a hand lands on his shoulder. The physical contact made him even more frightened, but when a warm, rough object started rubbing on his eyes he went ballistic. _He's back and wants more. I know he does,Why won't he just kill me? He's only wiping my eyes because he wants me to see his pleasure as I am not again!_

The wiping continued until the person whispered, "Max-Sama, please don't be frightened."

This voice wasn't like the harsh commanding one Dread has, it was different, more caring and kind. Max stopped shaking and relaxed a bit. The person kept working to clear his eyes and after a few minutes he could see clearly again. The one who had helped him was a girl who looked small and fragile. She had dark chocolate hair that reached her lower back and waved in and out. Her eyes were the color of ivory. After what seemed like forever of silence the girl spoke again.

"Max-sama, would you like me to change you or would you prefer to change yourself?" The statement was purely innocent but still made Max's face turn bright red.

"I-I can d-do it m-myself." He stuttered. Max looked down and saw he had been naked the whole time. The very thought of being exposed in front of another person, even if he was just naked in front of a person and still is, made his embarrassed. He quickly took the clothes and hid his genitals from public view.

The girl stood up and leaned up against a wall. "Very well then."

Max couldn't believe she was going to watch him dress. "Could you leave for a minute?"

"No."

"What? Why not?" He pleaded with her. "It's embarrassing."

Finally she told him to hurry and left the room. Max looked at the clothes in hand. There were boxers, that were just his size, a pair of jeans, and a blouse...A BLOUSE? He held up the frilly purple blouse bemused. _I am NOT wearing this!_ he thought. After putting everything but the blouse on he knocked on the door. The girl from earlier opened the door and stared at him.

"Why aren't you dressed appropriately?" She asked sternly.

"I am dressed." Max argued.

"Put on the shirt." She ordered without hesitation.

"But it's a girl's blouse!" Max shrieked embarrassed.

Once a few more arguing words had been traded and a war had been won, of course by the girl, Max had the blouse on. It was a little big and hung longer then it should. The girl seemed satisfied and turned around.

"My name is Lizabeth, Max-sama. Remember it well you may need me again. Now come we have to see the Master." Lizabeth ordered Max and began walking. Max began freaking out though, he knew who the 'Master' was and he didn't want to see that particular person. Lizabeth noticed the absence of walking behind her and began pulling him up the stairs. Once up the stairs he noticed the building was huge. It could have topped N-Tek any day. He began remembering all hid friends there and his uncle Forge and Berto, but most of all he thought about Steel. He hated the fight and wanted nothing more than to see him alive and well.

Max had been jolted out of his thoughts when Lizabeth stopped and placed him on a chair. He noticed it one of man chair around a huge oval table. The room had row after row of high arches made of something that looked like stone. Lizabeth stood in a corner watching him. '_cree__py' _he thought.

"My, don't you look ravishing my dear?" said a voice Max didn't want to hear, Dread. "Don't look so disappointed. I have after all made love to you."

"That wasn't love, it was rape!" Max said with spite.

"Only because you didn't listen. Next time, I will be gentler." He said with a smile then adding. "As long as your good."

Max was, definitely, mortified and scared. _This evil vile creature wasn't going to do 'those' thing only once?_ He wanted to throw up but held it in. After that little confession Max hadn't ate a thing and instead ask to be excused to his dungeon, but received a laugh instead.

"Maxie, we do have rooms you know? Liz, please escort Max to his room." Dread said.

"Yes Master." with that Max was escorted to his room which was also big and nice but he didn't notice because he began crying.

**With Dread**

Dread notice how Max's plate was still untouched and decided to have Liz prepare some extra's for him in case Max gets hungry. Well Dread wasn't all that bad, after all he loved Max. A cold-hearted person couldn't do that.

* * *

Alright So finally chapter 5 is out you know the drill Read and review! I just want to say one thing, If you are one of those people that likes this Fanfiction, thank you. But if you think this is awful and a waste of time, I am sorry you can beat me with a baseball bat later. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6

Ok so I felt like finishing it so here we go. A year has passed an Steel had died. Sad but true, anyways Dread is nice, Sorry IluvWinxandRandyCunningham I can't keep the characters accurate. Please don't rip my head off. For the rest, ENJOY!

* * *

Dread had been especially nice and kind to Max through the weeks that he had been in the care of him. Never once had Dread tried to rape him or even sexually harass him, It was bliss for Max, that is once he got over the fact that Steel had shut down, but for Dread it was agony. He was so sexually frustrated it felt as if he would explode. Jacking off didn't help anymore, he needed Max's tight ass, he needed to pound into him making him scream in pure bliss until they both hit their releases. Just the thought had made Dread hard, again. He quickly made haste to the bathroom to get rid of it.

Max was resting on his bed thinking , _I should do something for Dread, to show my appreciation. Wait... NO! He kidnapped me and then RAPED me! But after he never touched me again. He is actually really sweet, he comforted me when Steel was found dead. He didn't take advantage of me at all...I lo..WAIT! what was I going to say? I Love Him? That can't be true. OH, God, I am In love with him. _

So Max finally found the truth behind his feelings and figured out what he wanted to give Dread. Max walked into Dread's room but didn't see him, instead he heard noised from the bathroom. Opening the door, he found Dread jerking himself off, Max Grabbed Dreads length and began stroking it slowly.

This caught Dreads attention, "M-Max, W-what are y-you doing?" Dread had been caught in a very embarrassing situation.

"Helping." With that he wrapped his mouth around it tasting the sweat and precum that leaked from it. To Max it was heaven, He loved the taste and decided that he wanted more so he shoved more in and deep throated it. Max swirled his tongue around and around making Dread groan with ecstasy. Max continued this until Dread pulled his face away. Max gave him a confused look, which vanished as soon as he saw the grin on Dread's face. This time he was prepared and walked into the bedroom, undressing as he closes in on the bed. once completely naked he sits on the bed patiently. Dread was confused when he saw Max leave but smirked when max stripped.

"What a good boy. Now what is it you want?" Dread asked seducingly in his ear, Max shook with excitement as the other began playing with his nipples. Max panted as he felt himself slowly get an erection.

"I-I want y-your cock.. inside me..n-now." Max struggled to get out

"Impatient aren't we? Well be patient while I prepare you, or it'll hurt like last time." Max growled at this statement, he just wanted Dread to pound his cock hard into him filling him up. Dread stuck a finger in Max's tight hole moving and thrusting it in and out, max felt a little uncomfortable but once the feeling went away he whined and Dread put in his second and a minute later the third. Dread scissored Max feeling him loosen bit by bit. Not being able to take anymore Dread spit on his hand and started rubbing his length.

"Since you've been such a good pet I'll give you something good." Dread positioned himself at Max's hole and plunged in, not stopping until he was completely sheathed inside. He waited until Max began trying to move before he pulled out to the tip and thrust hard in finding Max's prostate easily. He continued this movement aiming for the prostate with each thrust. Max cried out with pleasure as his member was hard and about to cum. He needed release and it was coming fast. After a few more thrusts Max came hard on his stomach, the tight heat made Dread hit his limit and he spilled inside Max, giving him his essence. They both collapsed on each other in bliss. In a minute Dread kissed Max's forehead gently, "I love you."

"I love you too. "Max replied sealing his fate forever. THey then fell asleep in each others arms forever tied. Max had met mister evil and he like it.

* * *

And it's complete! Finally, I can think about other ideas. Anyway I just have to apologize to you all, well it seems that My hole plot line flew high speed down the toilet and I couldn't get any Ideas that made sense so I was going to discontinue it but I thought that'd be a shame so here is my final chapter, stupid, I know. So I apologize to you all!


End file.
